


慰灵

by SlashCat412



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashCat412/pseuds/SlashCat412
Summary: 卡卡西在慰灵碑前遭遇了一场地狱般的折磨，带土想让他感受地狱（含有打着木遁Play旗号的触手、以及言语侮辱）
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	慰灵

**Author's Note:**

> 卡卡西在慰灵碑前感受了地狱

卡卡西模糊的视线落在地上被包裹好的食盒上。  
里面的红豆糕早就已经冷掉了吧，在盒子里变得像一块规整的赭红色石头一样。  
他粘稠的意识分出一丝的理智来佩服自己这种时候居然还能关心那盒无关痛痒的红豆糕。  
然而再度缠紧的树枝剥夺了他好不容易回来的一点理智，下身传来的痛觉很粘稠，他能感受到粗粝的枝干在碾磨他的大腿，柔韧而细的藤蔓缠绕在他的湿哒哒的性器上，用让人难耐的力度和节奏来回抚弄。  
视线是模糊而潮湿的，那个自称宇智波斑的男人坐在慰灵碑上，摆着好整以暇的姿势，橘色的旋涡面具后面，那只猩红的眼睛看着他。  
被逼迫出来的快感让他痛苦地呻吟出声，从晦暗的夜色里源源不断伸出的枝干像一场又一场的噩梦，乳尖再度被布满了软刺的藤条抚弄得充了血，细微的疼痛裹挟着刺激在夜色里迅速地蔓延开来，和下身被套弄的快感交叠在一起侵蚀着他所剩无几的意识，生理性的泪水和汗液渗透进面罩中。  
大腿被高高地吊起，骤然侵入体内的粗大的藤蔓引发他全身性的颤抖，“唔……！”喉咙深处发出嘶哑的声音，他再一次弓紧了腰，痉挛着射了出来。  
已经忘记这是今天晚上的第几次了，天空是铜色的，像冷掉凝结的血块一样，卡卡西已经放弃了去计算时间。

遇到这个男人是个意外，他悄无声息地出现在慰灵碑昏黄的阴影里，在感受到他气息的瞬间，卡卡西第一时间在手上凝聚了查克拉。  
“作为晓的头领，这么有闲情逸致的吗。”卡卡西问，“佐助怎么样了。”  
“你还有工夫担心别人吗？”  
“为什么没有呢？”卡卡西微笑起来，“毕竟我身上没有您想要的什么东西吧。”  
男人坐在慰灵碑前，那只猩红色的写轮眼凝视着他，勾玉忽然转动了起来，树枝在顷刻间从卡卡西的脚下的土壤中腾升起来，四面八方地缠绕住他，迅速地扣住了他准备结印的双手，反扭在了背后，身体被牢牢地禁锢在半空。  
手上装着红豆糕的食盒掉落在地。  
这个宛如噩梦的男人站起来，跨过地上的红豆糕，缓慢地走向卡卡西。  
细软的枝条贴着皮肤从袖口伸进来，陡然发冷的胸口让卡卡西有一瞬间的错愕，他的忍服和上忍马甲被尖利的树枝尖端从内撕裂开来，藤条长着软刺，蛇一样缠绕在他的腰上、胸口上，缓慢地蠕动。  
“你应该经常听到吧。”眼前的人说，他的口气带着森然的笑意，手指拂过卡卡西温凉的皮肤，“关于你身体的话题。”  
裤子是第一时间被撕扯殆尽的，破损的布料像纸屑一样在男人面前飘散下来，意识到男人想做什么的时候，卡卡西挣扎了起来。  
“……不！”他惊恐地说，“不管你想干什么，至少不要在这里——”  
那些紧紧缠绕在他腿上的枝条却置若罔闻地用不容置疑的力度，残忍地拉开了他的大腿。  
男人伸出一根食指，抵在卡卡西的下巴上，让他抬起头。  
“你觉得现在的你，有什么资格跟我谈条件？”

带土可以清晰地看到卡卡西眼里被强迫高潮的痛苦，生理性的眼泪和汗液濡湿了他的脸和额发，身上的衣服早就已经变成了毫无意义破布，欲盖弥彰地遮盖住他泛着潮红的身体和已经狼藉不堪的后穴。  
连续的侵犯和强迫射精让他的身体完全瘫软，深陷在那些交错复杂的暗绿色枝条和藤蔓中，摆出一副任人为所欲为的模样。  
木遁留下的紫红色的掐痕遍布全身，蜿蜒在他白色的身体上，像铺开的旖旎的画卷，已经干涸的精液凝结在他的腹部，月光照在卡卡西的身上，那些汗津津的水渍让他的身体发着细腻的柔光，仿佛一个受尽苦难的圣人。  
带土将手指插入卡卡西的头发里，银色的头发和记忆里一样柔软，唤起了零星的温和回忆，另一只手却毫无怜悯地狠狠按压那些深浅不一的淤痕。  
他抓着卡卡西的头发，逼迫他抬起头、睁开眼睛，卡卡西的喉结翻滚了两下，发出虚弱的模糊的声音：  
“……不、不要。”他说，甚至带上了让带土难以置信的乞求，“求你，不要在这里……再继续了……”  
一股无端的怒火横扫了带土的胸腔，他的心脏因为此刻卡卡西狼狈的、卑微的口吻而感到阵阵抽痛，愤怒几乎要把他的灵魂焚烧殆尽了。  
为什么呢。  
带土钳住卡卡西的下颚，将他的脸转向了那块冷冰冰的慰灵碑，卡卡西绝望地挣扎起来，他无力的扭动自己的身体，抗拒去靠近那块破石头。  
就因为这块什么都不是的石头，你变成了这样吗？  
慰灵碑冷冰冰地矗立在月色里，像一个木然的亡灵。  
“他是什么人？”带土伏在卡卡西耳边低语，他将卡卡西按在慰灵碑前，伸手摩挲着已经被自己摒弃的名字。  
“你的伙伴吗？”  
被汗液和眼泪濡湿的面罩被拉下来，带土阴冷的声音像响尾蛇蠕动过耳畔，淬着寒意钻入卡卡西的耳朵。  
“是你的挚友吗？”  
双手碾压着身下这具宛若圣人的洁白的身体，他如愿地感受到卡卡西再次颤抖起来，带土从背后拥抱住他，手指碾揉着他胸前已经被蹂躏得红肿的乳头。  
“他究竟是什么人，让这样骄傲的你跟我低头，摇尾乞求？”  
手指伸入湿热的口腔，搅动着柔软的舌头，卡卡西无法吞咽的津液顺着带土的手指缓慢地流下来，滴落在慰灵碑上。  
微弱的挣扎是有趣的，粗重的喘息听着像悲惨的鸣泣，他握住卡卡西再度抬头的阴茎套弄，沾着津液的手指毫不留情地捅进了早已湿软的甬道。  
“唔！”压抑的声音从嘴边泄露出来，身体违抗了意志，内壁在下意识地微微收缩，手中的阴茎已经完全勃起了，顶端再次渗出体液，在裸露的空气里颤动，那只万恶的、残忍的手捏着卡卡西的下颚，逼他直视着慰灵碑上的那个名字。  
“他叫什么？”  
“叫什么名字来着？”男人亲昵地在他耳边柔声询问，他的声音比今晚的夜色还要冰冷黑暗。  
“……不。”卡卡西挣扎着发出嘶哑的声音，即使身体被压制无法动弹，他还是激烈地尝试挣脱，像本能一样抬起手肘向后击去——  
面具的一角碎裂了，掉了下来，部分狰狞的伤疤猝不及防地暴露在了月色里，带土按住卡卡西的脑袋地狠狠地掼了下去，额角流出的血“滴答滴答”地滴落在慰灵碑上。  
“不准你说出他的名字！”卡卡西喘着气，青黑色的眼睛闪烁着无机质的寒光，刀锋一样透过额头汩汩蜿蜒下来的血，直视着带土。  
左半边脸的疤痕开始发疼，剧烈的滚烫的疼痛让带土仅存的那只写轮眼不断地充血，勾玉急速地转动，他感到滑稽、愤怒，以致于面具下的嘴无声地裂出一个扭曲病态的笑容。  
“什么神圣的名字？”他无不嘲讽地问道，“啊啊，是那个在神无毗桥中……”  
“……住口。”  
“因为无能而丧生的——”  
“闭嘴……”  
“英雄，宇智波带土？”  
硬得发疼的性器随之捅入了早已经被调教得湿软的地方，紧紧裹上来的柔嫩的内壁跳动着吮吸着粗硬的肉棒。  
“呃——”  
被猛烈贯穿的快感彻底压垮了卡卡西，他惊恐地射了出来，高潮的瞬间饱含痛苦的眼泪滚落下来砸在地上，血腥味从被咬破的唇角蔓延至口腔里。  
卡卡西睁开眼，逐渐清晰的视线里看到石碑上刻着的那歌被月光照亮的，渡着华光的名字。  
带土。

淫靡的气息让空气变得粘稠，时间和交缠的喘息一样沉重，好像这个夜晚走不到头。  
卡卡西的视线被阻挡了，双眼被护额绑住，被扣住的双手无力到连拳头都无法握紧，对方扣在手腕上的力度让他的骨骼都隐隐作痛，后背抵在慰灵碑上，冰冷坚硬的触感咯得他生疼，他想他的后背已经满是细细的被划伤的痕迹了。  
下身被操得一片狼狈，双腿几乎瘫软成一滩淫水，而交合的地方还在不断发出清晰的肉体撞击的闷响，每一次直插到底的侵犯都能引起卡卡西神经性的痉挛，紧绷起身体的时候无意识地将脆弱的脖颈暴露在对方眼里。  
带土张嘴咬上卡卡西颤动的喉结，然后慢慢地向上舔吻他的脖子和下巴，最后啃咬他的嘴唇，在用舌头碾压他湿软的口腔的时候，下面那张更加湿软的嘴巴会蓦然绞紧，迎合带土蛮狠的抽插。  
这具堪称圣洁的洁白的身体已经完全被汗水浸湿，承载着难以言说的痛苦，在汹涌的快感和绝望中挺起又落下，虚软的大腿挂在自己的腰上，大腿内侧木遁留下的勒痕清晰可见，带土又一次抚上卡卡西阴茎，他的阴茎已经乖巧到一碰就硬的地步，带土按住了顶端。  
“痛苦吗？”带土问到，他无情地捅进卡卡西甬道的深处。  
“你所谓的英雄会怎么想？”  
听到卡卡西因此而发出含糊不清的呜咽，带土满意地俯下身，亲吻洁白的胸膛上那两点殷红的充血的乳头。  
他感受到湿软的甬道敏感的战栗，带土发出舒服的低吟。  
“说点什么吧，卡卡西。”他恶劣地问道，“在你被我操得欲罢不能的时候，你每天都来供奉的英雄亡灵能拯救你吗？”  
“他会拯救现在废物一样的你吗？”  
已经失去力气的手臂挣扎着举起来，卡卡西竭尽全力地在黑暗中抓住带土，张开的嘴巴呼出热气，他喘息着，艰难地发出嘶哑的声音。  
“不准……不准你，再提他的名字……”  
真是可笑，太可笑了，带土觉得好笑到连自己都要流泪了，他发出低沉的、哀鸣一样的笑声，咧到极致的嘴角扯动他脸上的伤疤都痛了，那只猩红色的写轮眼发着烫，好像要流出血一样。  
卡卡西被翻转了过来，眼睛上的护额被取下来了，睁开双眼的瞬间连月光都有点刺眼。  
还是那个慰灵碑，在月光下，亡灵一样伫立在那里。  
他的双腿被拉开，整个人被举起来，后穴顶着一个滚烫的、坚硬的东西。  
“……不，住手！”卡卡西叫起来，“你这个——”  
剩下的话全部因为彻头彻尾的贯穿被扼在了喉咙里，化作含糊不清的呻吟。  
带土肆无忌惮地将自己狠狠地钉入这具已经被情欲折磨得遍体鳞伤的身体。  
这具曾经高高在上的、在丛林和刀光剑影间灵巧地穿梭、优雅又桀骜不驯的漂亮身体，此时此刻却像欲望卑贱的奴隶一样，坐在自己的大腿上任由自己操弄，发出乞求一样的呜咽。  
“让他看吧，卡卡西。”带土亲吻着卡卡西白皙的脖颈，舌头留恋在光洁的皮肤上，“你这个废物的本性，婊子一样浪荡的模样。”  
交合的地方一览无余地暴露在慰灵碑前，被欲望支配的丑态在月光下无所遁形，慰灵碑上带土的名字在视线里起起落落，摇晃着仿佛在发出笑声。  
“笨卡卡、笨卡卡。”  
落在慰灵碑是的月光于痛苦中幻化出一个模糊的影子，橙色的护目镜在卡卡西噙满泪水的眼睛里折射出梦一样的温暖的光线。  
一个干净的、明朗的，没有巨大岩石和凹陷的右眼的带土。  
“……带土。”卡卡西在摇摇欲坠的意识中向眼前的眼睛靠拢，情不自禁地朝他伸出手。  
下一秒，整个身体又被拖了回来，坠入冰冷的、黑暗的夜晚。  
“好好感受吧，卡卡西。”那个谁也不是的男人噩梦般的声音出现在耳边。  
喷涌而出的精液烧灼着两个人的神经，被填满的甬道往外溢出白浊的液体，在卡卡西白色的大腿上蜿蜒下滑，和那些红色的勒痕交错出罪恶和绮丽。  
慰灵碑是最无用的东西，它只会站在那里，看着红豆糕变冷、看着世人在痛苦中陨落、看着天才的傲骨被折损，然后用一个又一个已经变冷的名字将所有人束缚在无尽的忏悔中。  
“来跟我一起感受地狱吧。”  
将卡卡西拉回了地狱的带土抚摸着他柔软的银发，在他耳边轻声说。


End file.
